PowerSex Girls
by PowerPuff4Life
Summary: Can a harmless game of Mario Kart lead to something..sexual...possibly?
1. Chapter 1

"Bye girls, I'm sorry I have to leave," the Professor apologized. "but I promise, I'll be back soon," he waved goodbye and disappeared out the door.

Buttercup groaned, "What are we supposed to? The Professor will be at his business-trip-thingy for an eternity!"

Blossom smirked, "Good job Buttercup, you learned a new word, eternity!"

Bubbles giggled.

"Oh, shut up," Buttercup muttered, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"We could play some video games?" Bubbles suggested, gesturing to some controllers on the table.

Blossom smiled, "Better than nothing," she threw herself onto the couch and grabbed a controller. "Come on, what are you waiting for?"

Buttercup and Bubbles nodded and hovered over to Blossom, snatching a controller.

The TV switched on to Mario Kart Wii.

"Let's do this," Buttercup said, her eyes narrowing. She pressed A, beginning the game.

After a few races,Buttercup had won, Blossom in last. Buttercup was about to send a nasty comment Blossom's way, but so did Blossom. They turned their heads at the same time and their lips collided.

Blossom's eyes widened, but surprisingly, she liked it. Buttercup's lips tasted sweet and tangy. Buttercup had the same reaction, Blossom's tasted like strawberries.

Their eyelids began to droop. Buttercup wrapped her arms around Blossom's waist, pushing her down. Blossom returned the favor by wrapping her silky arms around Buttercup's neck.

Their tounges wrestled for dominance. Buttercup pushed up, causing Blossom's skirt to slip off.

Blossom opened her eyes, as well as Buttercup. Blossom smirked through the kiss. She gripped Buttercup's shoulders and laid her on her back and took off her shirt as well. Blossom leaned over and began French kissing her. Buttercup reached for Blossom's tanktop and undid her bra and threw both pieces of clothing on the ground.

Bubbles p.o.v

After a few races, the results had come in, Blossom in last, Buttercup in first, me in second. I thought it was a pretty good achievement. I turned my head and saw Blossom and Buttercup making out. I gasped and dropped the controller.

"G-girls?" I murmured. What was wrong with them? They were acting so peculiar! Then they began removing their clothes. I was shocked, they acted as though I wasn't here. I began breathing heavily. What was this sensation I was feeling? I could feel myself getting wet! I was cumming! I shut my eyes. Watching them...just made me... I don't know what came over me, but I wanted some, they just looked...sexy. I walked over to them as though I was possessed. I reached for my zipper and unzipped it, letting my pants fall to the floor. After a few secondsI finally opened my eyes. In front of me were Buttercup and Blossom, both stripped and wet.

"Look who's finally decided to join the party," Buttercup rasped.

Blossom laid on the couch. She smirked and patted the spots beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles, hovered up the stairs to the Professor's bedroom. Blossom opened the door, revealing a queen sized bed.

Buttercup smiled. "After you."

When they entered Blossom shut the door behind them.

Bubbles tore off her shirt. "Let's do this," she said, licking her lips.

"Lay down Bubbles, we'll show you how it's done," Blossom replied, caressing Bubbles's face.

Bubbles laid on the bed, then looked to Blossom for what do next.

"Come on Buttercup,"

Blossom laid over Bubbles, her mouth over Bubbles's pussy, and her butt in Bubbles's face. She lowered her face, then swirled her tongue around her vagina, licking and slurping as she went. Bubbles moaned and gripped the bedsheets.  
She finally grabbed Blossom's butt and pulled it closer to her face, imitating Blossom's moves.

Buttercup came once again. She went over by Bubbles and began sucking on her tits, she made a muffled moan and grabbed the other with her hand, she squished it and played with the nipple.

Bubbles tore her face away from Blossom's asshole, leaving a trail of saliva. She then inserted her finger inside it and pumped it up and down.

"Hnnngggg," Blossom groaned.

Bubbles sat up, so did Blossom and Buttercup.

"What's wrong?" they both asked Bubbles in unison.

"I think I've learned enough," Bubbles retorted, " I think it's my turn now she said.

Bubbles pushed Blossom down and began humping her.

"Oooohhhh" she moaned.

Buttercup came up behind Bubbles and rubbed her pussy. This time Bubbles came.

They were moaning so loudly, they didn't hear the footsteps coming up the stairs.

Professor's p.o.v

I was driving in my car, pondering what the girls would do while I was gone.

I sighed. "They've grown so much, they're teenagers, I'm sure they can handle it."

I reached into my suitcase, expecting to find my phone. But when I moved my hand around, I didn't feel the shape of a phone. I gasped.

"Where's my phone!?" I yelled.

I stopped the car. I grabbed my suitcase, and, sure enough, no phone.

"How am I going to call the girls?" I asked myself. I looked behind me. I wasn't that far off. Maybe I could grab it and leave. I made a u-turn and headed in the direction of the house.

When I entered, I began hearing loud moaning sounds coming from my room. It sounded like three voices. Girls? The moans were becoming louder. I decided to investigate.

I headed up the stairs, the moans increasing. I reached the room and turned the knob.

I gasped, the girls were all hunched together. All naked and wet. Blossom had been strapped down on the bed. Buttercup sat on Blossom's face and held on to her hair as she moved her hips in a circular motion. I could hear slurping sounds coming from beneath her pussy. Bubbles was fucking Blossom with a test tube from my lab, it was all wet and slimy. The bed was coated in a peculiar substance. What surprised me the most was that they continued. Right in front of me.

"Fuck it!" Bubbles yelled as she thrusted the tube into Blossom's pussy again.

"Give it to me!" Buttercup cried. Still riding Blossom's face.

"Girls stop!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

They all seemed to jump. They all looked to my direction. Except for Blossom, who was under Buttercup.

"Professor?" she managed to say.

"Girls what are you doing!?" I shrieked.

Buttercup crawled off Blossom. She raised her head, which was all slimy. "We're sorry Professor, we know it's bad-"

But I cut her off, "How could you do such a terrible thing to me by-"

Then she cut me off as well, "Not letting you join?" she said in a seductive voice.

She was now right in front of me the girls trailing behind her. Bubbles went to the back, while Buttercup and Blossom stayed in the front. From the back, Bubbles slid off my pants. In the front, they undid my shirt. Finally all that was left was my boxers. Blossom stepped forward and slipped them off. Her eyes slid down to my private part, then back up at my eyes. Then she threw herself at me, thrusting her hips, making my penis go into her pussy. She moaned. After a few seconds of thrusting, she lowered herself, so she was eye level with my dick, then she did the most amazing thing, she placed it inside her mouth, she swirled her tongue around. Then she grabbed my dick, and massaged it. I didn't even complain when I was led to the bed.


End file.
